Arachna Shock: Shock to the System
by Sonic Jackson
Summary: When Hunter Steele's best friend comes looking for him 5 years after his dissapearance,He finds himslef arriving with new powers, and and in the middle of another war.    AquneXOC HunterXCorona SparkleX?
1. The Begining of the Journey

**_One and Only Disclaimer: Spider Riders belong to Teletoon and Colosseum entertainment. Static Shock And Spider-Man belong to DC and Marvel respectively. I own nothing but Vadell Gabriel._**

* * *

><p>"Hmm, according to this map, the temple should be around here, somewhere..."<p>

Teenager Vadell Gabriel is walking through a forest with his face buried in the said map. He had been wandering around for hours looking for the ruins of a temple that was said to hold an entrance to another world. This world was said to hold wonders and creatures that the human mind probably couldn't comprehend.

But that was only a part of the reason he was looking for the ruins.

Five years ago, Hunter Steele, his best friend, had gone exploring into the ruins, looking for the entrance to the "Inner World," as some archaeologists called it. Hunter went in, and was missing ever since. His mother was a wreck ever since, and Vadell himself had lost someone who he considered one of his brothers.

Vadell remembered how bad Hunter's mother took the news of his disappearance...

* * *

><p><em>"Officer, please!" Mrs. Steele wailed. "He can't be gone! He can't be!"<em>

_Almost two months had passed since Hunter's disappearance. And during that time, the police had turned Nova Scotia upside down looking for him, to no avail._

_"I'm sorry, ma'am," The officer said. "But we checked the entire province for your son. We also checked the temple, and the forest surrounding it, but we still didn't find him."_

_Mrs. Steele started crying again. Vadell's grandmother ushered her away from the officer._

_"He's gone..." she sobbed. "Gone forever."_

_An eleven-year-old Vadell stood behind a corner watching everything. He didn't show it, but he was just as crushed as Mrs. Steele was._

_His best friend was gone._

* * *

><p>Vadell was rudely knocked out of his thoughts when he walked into the temple wall.<p>

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. He looked up at the old ruins. Most of it was still intact, although some parts of the temple eventually gave way to nature.

"I guess that's one way to find your destination..." he chuckled.

Vadell started up the stairs, though he had an eerie feeling it would be his first and last time at the temple. Inside and out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Very short, I know, but it will get better in the long run. (I hope).<em>**

**_Please review._**


	2. Rude Awakening

"Hunter! Hunter! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Hunter groaned inwardly and rolled over on his side. Corona, who spent all morning trying to get him up was getting fustrated. She tried everything: A frying pan to the head, hanging him upside-down by his feet, and even a groin kick. Hunter still would not get up.

She couldn't blame him for being tired, though. Rebel Invectids had started attacking Arachna a few weeks ago, and he and ahis battle bartner, Shadow had been fighting alongside the Invectids that were trying to keep the peace that he established almost five years ago.

Corona couldn't understand why some of the Invectids had started a rebelion, even after the Oracle's Sun restored their land. Hunter and the rest of the loyal Invectids usually stopped the attacks of the rebels, but every time they did, the attacks would continue. And each time the attacks got stronger and stronger.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. _If the rebels knew how Hunter slept,_ she thought, _they'd try to kill him in his sleep._

"He's still not waking up?" a voice asked.

Corona turned her head to see princess Sparkle carrying a bucket of water.

Sparkle was a year and a half younger than Hunter. When she was only ten, she fought alongside the older Spider Riders during the war. Almost fifteen now, she had matured both phyiscally and mentaly. Her body was very shapley, and her breasts had grown to almost four times their original size. Add that up with her height and a more teenage like personality, most people thought she was older than she said she was.

"Nope. I've tried everything, Sparkle. The most I ever get out of him are grunts and groans."

'Then it's a good thing I came down here with this bucket of water," she grinned wickedly.

Corona chuckled. Even though she acted more mature, her childish side always shined when it came to fun. Or, in this case, pulling pranks.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If this doesn't wake him up, nothing will."

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Stupid cobwebs."<p>

Vadell ripped the cobwebs from his face. He entered the temple less than ten minutes ago, and already encountered 15,000 diffrent spider webs. Several of which he ended up tangling himself into.

_At least it can't get any worse, _he thought.

Vadell walked cautiously through the temple, hoping to avoid any more spider webs, though the webs were the least of his worries. His biggest problem would be if he accidentally activated a trap, and ended up getting...

He shook his head. _Don't think about that, _he told himself mentally. _If you do the worst will happen, and-_

_"Help..." _a voice rang inside his head.

Vadell stopped walking. " What the hell was that?" he said out loud.

_"Help us..." _the voice called again

Vadell looked around, even though he knew there was nobody there.

_"Please..."_

Vadell shook his head and contiued through the path. _"I'm probably just imagining things," _he assured himself, even though the voice got louder as he continued through the temple.

* * *

><p>"Y'know, you could have woken me up WITHOUT dumping a bucket of cold water on me," Hunter muttered bitterly as he walked through the halls of the Spider Rider compund.<p>

"I did everything I could to wake you up, Hunter," Corona said. "I even hit you with a frying pan, and you still didn't get up. If Sparkle didn't show up when she did, you'd _still_ be sleeping."

Hunter glared at the princess, who had a smirk on her face."And you think that was funny?"

"It was," Sparkle answered. "The way you reacted was priceless. You thought you were drowning...!" Sparkle covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Hunter frowned. "You still could've tried something else..." he said defeatedly.

"We _did _try other things Hunter, but you wouldn't wake up. Besides..." Corona pointed to a window that showed the Oracle's Sun. "It's two hours afternoon. If we had let you sleep, you wouldn't have woken up until late at night.

Sparkle suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Crap! I'm supposed to be somewhere right now! Corona, can you tell Lumen that I'll be gone for a couple of hours? Thanks!" Sparkle then sped off to the oppisite end of the hall.

Corona and Hunter stared at the princess' receeding form until she dissapeared.

"Where's she going?" Hunter asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied.

* * *

><p>"What is that?"<p>

Vadell looked at the statue of the Oracle. He'd seen other statues and busts, but he'd never seen one that looked so life like. He slowly approached the statue.

_"Help..." _The voice came again, this time, louder than before.

_Oh great, this again, _Vadell thought, rolling his eyes.

_"Help... Gabriel... Touch... Statue..."_

Vadell stopped in shock. _It knows who I am! But how?_

_"Touch... The... Statue... Please..." _the voice begged again.

Vadell swallowed hard. He didn't know what he'd get into by touching the statue - and he sure as hell didn't want to - but this was possibly his only chance to see Hunter and the Inner World.

Vadell approached the statue untill he was face-to-face with it.

_I only got one shot, I might as well use it._


	3. The N Word

_(Sparkle's POV)_

It's been about half an hour since I left the castle. And I've never been so happy to leave. With the Invectid attacks coming more and more, we hardly had any time to sleep, let alone sit down for a few seconds.

At least we have help from from the Invectids that are still loyal to us, and of course, our very own soldiers. Though I wish I could help out more often with the rest of the Spider Riders, but I guess that's one of the rules of being a princess: You can can only go where the guard lets you go.

And that rarely includes the option to go outside the castle. Oh, sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess.

Unfortunately, we usually don't get what we want. But, that's life.

"Sparkle," Hotarla, my battle spider called my name. "We're here."

I don't answer. I don't want to go in, even though I know it's too late to turn back now.

"Are you okay?" Hotarla asks worriedly.

"I'm _fine_," I say a bit more forcefully than I meant to. "I'm just a little tired from the trip. **_Spider in_**."

As Hotarla made it back into my manacle, I walked to the gates of my destination: The loyal Invectid's compound.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Canada, two, young 6 year old boys were laying down in the grass across from each other in a backyard.<em>

_"Hey, Vadell," a five-year-old Hunter said. "What do you think about my grandfather's stories?_

_"You mean the ones about that Inner World and the 'spider riders' that live there?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Vadell shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. It was kinda weird to me."_

_"I didn't think so. The stories about those warriors fighting against those bug-like guys were cool! Especially the one about that Drake guy or whatever his name was."_

_"You mean Quake?" Vadell corrected._

_"Yeah, that's it! My granddad said that Quake also-"_

_"Hunter!" A voice boomed._

_Hunter flinched. He knew that voice well, and he knew he was in for it._

_"Hunter Steele! What did I tell you about hanging around with that useless nigger?"_

_"Dad, he's not a nigger!" Hunter shouted. "Why do you hate him just because of his colour?"_

_"Don't defend that little coon!" his dad spat. "It's bad enough he and his grandparents live next door to us, and it's even worse that worthless mother of yours let's you go over his house and let's him in the house when I'm not around!"_

_"You can't control who I choose to be friends with!" Hunter screamed even louder. "You're the worst kind of father there is! I wish I was never your son!"_

_Mr. Steele's face almost immediately turned purple with rage._

_Vadell watched the entire scene, a shocked expression on his face. He always wondered why Hunter never liked to talk about his dad a lot._

_Now he knew._

SMACK!

_Vadell watched in horror as Hunter was knocked to the ground by the force of the punch._

_"Don't ever talk to me like that again, you worthless shit!" Mr. Steele turned to Vadell. "As for you, ya little jigaboo.."_

_Mr. Steele grabbed Vadell's arm and proceeded to drag him out of his yard._

_"Let me go!" thy young boy shouted as he struggled to free himself. "Let me go!"_

_Mr. Steele ignored his protests and kept on dragging him. Just before they reached the yard gate, Vadell manage to get his arm free, and started running._

_"Get back here!" Mr. Steele shouted. Vadell ran for the gate but Mr. Steele was faster, and managed to pin him to the ground._

_"Ha! I got you now, nigg- AAARGH!"_

_His scream was the result of Vadell's foot making contact with his private parts._

_Vadell squirmed from under the stunned man, and ran as fast as he could to his house_

I'm so sorry Hunter, _he thought. _I'm so sorry...

* * *

><p>Vadell woke up in a cold sweat, his heart beating wildly. Slowly, after he managed to normalize his heart rate, he got up off the ground.<p>

"Ugghhh... I feel like I went twenty rounds with Muhammad Ali and Mike Tyson at the same time," He groaned to himself. He twisted his back, which made a popping sound upon doing so. "With both hands tied behind my back, no less!"

Vadell straightened himself looked up at the sky. A giant orange sphere hovered in the sky. Vadell was taken back by this until he noticed a small, but visible strip of purple appear, causing the sky to darken sightly.

_I guess that thing must be the Inner World's sun, _he thought._ And from what just happened, it must be getting ready to 'set.' Looks like I got what I wished for. But how am I gonna get back?_

Vadell sighed, and reached for his backpack strap, only to realize it wasn't strapped on his shoulders anymore.

The young man cursed irritably, and decided to explore in his surroundings.

_At least it can't get any worse-_

**KA-BOOM!**

Vadell looked up at the sky again. Raindrops started falling from the clouds.

"Fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, **FUCK!**" he yelled as ran for cover from the thunderstorm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Man, this chapter was a headache. I think I screwed up on a lot of parts in the chapter, and trying to keep Sparkle in character, while trying to make her seem more mature and older, definitely isn't an easy task. <em>**

**_Racism_****_ also isn't something I do often, and I apologize in advance to anyone who found this chapter offensive (or excessive)._**

**_As for why Sparkle split for the Invectid fortress, you'll have to wait for the next chapter._**

**_Constructive criticism is welcome._**


End file.
